Glowing Light Of A Firefly
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: Because I have this insanely awesome healing jutsu, the Akatsuki make me their healer. Being around so many hunky men should be amazing right? Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be when they're all so freaking insane! Hopefully they'll be able to help me regain my memories. That is if I don't bang my face through a desk first. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the Akatsuki would be alive. Sadly, I don't own anything but Hotaru.**

**Chapter 1: The healer**

**This has been traversing through my head for a few weeks now. With the help of my fantastic friend, PunkRoseBlitz, this story developed even more. I just want to thank her for giving me some ideas! :3**

**I can't update this as much as I would like to until one of my other stories ends, but don't fret! One only has about 3 chapters left!**

**Now, I hope you enjoy my new story! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

The sunlight pierced the dark veil of unconsciousness that had enveloped me in its grasp. I didn't immediately begin moving, instead I listened around for anything that could tell me an enemy was near. I don't know why I did that; my instincts just told me to. My eyelids fluttered open after I practically forced them too, and all I could tell about my surroundings was that I was in a forest. I didn't know why I was on my side with my red hair partially obscuring my field of vision. I tried to remember why, but for some reason every time I tried my head would explode with pain. It was weird.

I pushed myself to my feet and brushed off my clothes. I really needed to find somebody to tell me where I am, and maybe they'll know me. Nah, there's know way. What if I'm just some random girl? There's no way I'll be able to get home if I barely even know my own name. I sighed to myself as I shielded my eyes from the harsh sunlight, "This is going to be difficult." I spoke aloud to no one in particular.

My eyes caught sight of a building not to far away from where I woke up. Maybe someone can help me! I rushed forward, hoping to the gods that I'd find _someone_that would be able to help. The shady characters I found at the front however, didn't look like much help. One had slicked back silver hair, and the other one sported a mask and unusually colored eyes, but both had the same black cloak with red clouds on.

I hid around a tree to see if they were pleasant enough to go up to. I was tempted to ask them for help, but who knows? They could kill me in a heart beat by the looks of it. Before I knew it, a voice from behind me startled me so bad my heart nearly jumped out of my chest, "So, the Akatsuki, eh?" a voice called from the trees.

I felt someone shove me forward, and the next thing I knew, I was tumbling right into the silver haired one of the duo. "Ouch! Hey, what the hell you fucking bitch?" he cursed at me.

"I'm sorry! I-" I was cut off by a kunai whizzing past my head and cutting of the right side of the bangs that framed my face.

By pure reflex I latched onto the nearest person to me, and that happened to be the silver haired man that so kindly called me a bitch. "Hey hey hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?" he yelled at me while I felt his muscles tense before he attempted to shrug me off.

I watched as a few ninja emerged from the trees. They didn't look too happy with the men, and I highly doubt they were happy with me. I wonder why they grouped me in with them? Maybe it was because I had on red and black clothing? Mine's different I swear! I'm not wearing a black cloak with red clouds! As I was mentally screaming explanations at the ninjas that shoved me forward, one tentatively took a step toward us, "Be careful! They're extremely dangerous!"

"They've got a hostage!"

"No way, that girl was with them I swear!" the blue haired girl of their group yelled out.

What what what?! I am not with them! I bet that was the one that shoved me forward!

The ninja that were attacking us took that opportunity to sever the silver haired guy's right arm off. It didn't seem to really faze the guy besides him yelling, "OW THAT HURT!" A normal person would probably try and get that wound taken care of before they passed out from blood loss. However looking at both of the men in the black cloaks, they didn't seem the least bit worried.

"You idiot, now I'll have waste my time and fix your arm." the taller between the men growled.

A strange urge formed within me. The need to heal the injury. Did I have a jutsu that could do that? I let go of the man and raised my hands until they were even level with my chest. I closed my eyes, letting my hands form hand signs and chakra flow into my pale hands. Words showed in my mind and I automatically voiced them, "Firefly Jutsu: Harmonic Healing."

Yellow chakra engulfed my hands, rings of the same color of chakra surrounded them also. Fireflies made purely of my chakra orbited my hands using the rings, and the sight was simply amazing. I had no idea I had this jutsu in my arsenal. In fact, I didn't even know I could perform jutsu for that matter. Ignoring my inner turmoil, I thrust my hands forward until they were hovering an inch or two over the man's missing arm. The stump glowed the same color as my hands, and right before my eyes the limb began to regrow. The bones, tendons, and muscles all reformed to form a completely identical arm.

Once I was done healing I put my hands to my side and noticed no one had moved from their spots, their eyes were glued to little ol' me. I felt awkward, and some of them staring at me with their mouths agape wasn't helping that feeling go away. One of them was even shaking!

Oh wait.

He's actually angry at me.

"HAAAAA!" the ninja that was shaking in anger charged forward at me with killing intent in his eyes.

I really thought he was going to kill me. I thought my life would've ended right there if it weren't for the scary guy with weird eyes yelling, "Hidan, grab her!" and threw his _arm_ at the ninja rushing at me, punching him hard enough in the face to send him flying a few meters.

A strong arm grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to the man I had healed earlier. He gracefully jumped to the top of the building, and the ninja that attacked us were out of sight in a few seconds. I really really wish I had a miniscule bit of an idea of what was going on! I just wanted to know where I was dammit!

We stopped after a few minutes of jumping from tree limb to tree limb, and I was getting tired of not knowing where I was or anything. I looked up at the man who grabbed me, "Who are you?"

"My name's Hidan, and I have no idea why the hell Kakuzu made me take you with us." he answered with slight anger in his voice.

"Wait, who's-" I was cut off when the one I assumed was called Kakuzu landed in front of us. He wasted no time in walking up to me and grabbing my throat, "Who are you?" the threat in his voice was almost palpable.

"H-Hotaru!" I stuttered, my voice a barely audible squeak.

"How did you regenerate my stupid partner's arm?" he asked, earning a rather angry response from his partner.

"I don't know! I just… I just said whatever came to mind and it was a healing jutsu!" I swear if I get out of this I'll never eat blueberry muffins for a week!

Kakuzu's green eyes scanned my bright orange ones as if he could see an answer in there. I wasn't lying, and if I was I wouldn't know since I can't remember anything. It was a miracle that I could use that jutsu to heal his partner in the first place! Shouldn't he be happy that I prevented his partner from dying of blood loss? Now that I think about it, Hidan didn't seem worried about dying from blood loss. He was more worried about causing those guys pain more than anything by the looks of it. The taller man let me fall on my booty on the tree limb before he turned to his partner, "We could probably get a bounty on her."

"NO! We are NOT making another detour! You and your blasphemous ways are so fucking irritating!" Hidan yelled, magenta colored eyes flashing with ire.

His partner said nothing. He just turned and mumbled, "Maybe the Akatsuki could get some use out of you." he bent down in front of me and reached his hand behind my head.

A sharp hit to the neck and I was out like a light bulb.

I really hate getting knocked unconscious.

.

.

.

When I awoke I found myself on floor of a cave, my hair was like a curtain so it prevented me from seeing anyone or anything, and I noticed many different voices were talking around me.

"She could be useful to the Akatsuki."

"We don't need another kid running around, it's already bad enough we have Deidara to deal with."

"Hey! I'm not annoying, hm!"

"Shut the hell up, Dei-chan!"

"Hidan, I'm going to make you die in the worst way possible if you don't-"

"Shush, the girl's awake." a composed voice intervened with the bickering voices.

I guess that was my cue to sit up? I peeled myself off the ground and sat on my knees. I folded my hands into my lap, politeness can go quite a ways you know. My eyes scanned my surroundings before a, "What is your name?" brought my eyes to the speaker.

A man with spiky orange hair was staring me down with his weird eyes, and I couldn't help but let me fingers fidget. "Hotaru." I said softly, afraid something bad would happen if I spoke too loudly.

"Hotaru, I am Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. It has been brought to my attention that you healed Hidan's arm completely even though it was cut off by another ninja. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes."

His gray colored eyes were really starting to freak me out man. They were just covered in rings around his pupil, and I think he could look into someone's soul if he wanted to. Pain seemed to have a little smirk on his face before he stepped forward and asked me, "Will you join the Akatsuki?"

I'm guessing most people say no because a surprised look went across their faces as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog when I said, "Join you guys? Eh sure, why not?" I quickly added, "Because I have nowhere to go and two of your members saved my life." to see if that helped. I don't know why, but I felt indebted to them. Inside my heart I could feel that before I lost my memories I was a person that never left a debt owed. True, I healed Hidan's arm, but they saved my life. In my opinion, I still owed them in a way.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Hotaru." Pain's deep baritone voice greeted me into the organization.

**Welp, I hope you all enjoyed it! The chapters are going to be funnier I promise, but I had to get Hotaru into the Akatsuki somehow right? I really hope there wasn't any spelling mistakes. I had to write this with on eye since I had a towel on the other (allergies suck!). **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this! If you want any funny things to happen that you want to see just tell me and I can stick it in there. I'm pretty magical with that jazz.**

**Please Review! I'd greatly appreciate it! :3**

**Song: Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes**


End file.
